


I Love You

by beatingthumpthump



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy Ending, sappy Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatingthumpthump/pseuds/beatingthumpthump
Summary: Magnus Bane.High Warlock of Brooklyn.Possibly the most powerful downworlder in the state.Extreme cuddler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked,kudos(d?), commented on Hoodie,it means a lot.Don't stop now!  
> Also, again,s/o to my betas(bae-tas amirite wink wink)(I apologise.) Lassu and Shradicool for being fab thanks guys.  
> Also,I repeat,hit me up on Tumblr where I am beating-thump-thump and/or alec-dark-wood.  
> Also,I recommend upping your dental care because this is tooth-rotting I shit you not this is absolutely puke-worthy fluff.  
> Spread the love, y'all!

The sun is what wakes him up and at first,Alec can’t place where he is.He feels a warm body pressed against him and an arm thrown across his torso.

  
Oh.

  
_Oh._

  
Magnus Bane.High Warlock of Brooklyn.Possibly the most powerful downworlder in the state.

  
Extreme cuddler.

  
He slowly turns to his side, careful not to jostle the (beautiful) man next to him.The sight takes his breath away.

  
His boyfriend's face is devoid of any make-up whatsoever and Alec feels so tremendously privileged to see him like this.

He’s told Magnus countless times that he’s beautiful without all the glitter and eyeliner but he respects his decision to use it because _I don’t do this to **look** beautiful,Alexander.I do this to **feel** beautiful_.

And right now,in the calm with the sun streaming into the room through the cracks in the curtain and the tranquility the early morning offers,Alec can sort of see what he means.

  
His boyfriend is no doubt absolutely breathtaking without all the make-up on his face but it’s like all those products make him seem so much more…in control.It’s like an armour.Like this mask,preventing the world from seeing him as vulnerable or in need of help.

  
And Alec still feels honoured at being able to see this man without the façade he shows everyone else.

  
At getting the opportunity to see him so bare,but at the same time,so _whole_.

  
Right now,he sees the way the sun falls on his face,highlighting the hollows of his cheekbones and jaw.

  
He sees the way his nose slightly shifts and the small movements his lips make as he breathes in his sleep.

  
He notices the slight stubble on his chin that Magnus will no doubt shave off when he gets up,because _Beards are for old people, Alexander,and I’m too fabulous to age_.

  
He notices the soft sounds he makes as he exhales.A slow _phew_.

  
He notices his hair spread out around his head on the pillow like a mane.

  
He can count the number of eyelashes on Magnus and he does, because anything to do with Magnus is magical and beautiful and so absolutely lovely and Alec wants to know _everything_ about him.

  
He looks at this man lying down next to him, _cuddling_ into him,so calm and serene and has two thoughts.

  
The first one is about how Magnus right now, _this_ Magnus,is a contradiction.

He’s so completely different from the one awake.

Theone who wouldn’t be caught dead wearing pajamas,albeit silk ones,on the streets unless he feels like starting a trend.

The one who wouldn’t dare be seen unshaven and makeup-free.

The one who would rather have dinner with Maryse than not be the life of the party,bright and exuberant and fun and so _alive._

  
The second thought is about how _lucky_ Alec is.He hardly dares to think about what his life could have been if Magnus hadn’t entered it when he did.He came in like a hurricane and refused to leave and for that Alec can’t be more thankful.

  
He vaguely thinks that he’s being exceptionally sappy this morning when his train of thought is interrupted by a voice.

  
“Staring is rude, I’ll have you know.”

  
It’s mumbled and a bit hoarse with remnants of sleep but nonetheless, Magnus's voice makes him feel all warm and cozy inside.

  
“It’s more of an appreciative gaze than an intrusive one, really.”

  
He feels tingly,knowing that they’re so comfortable around eachother, that he can say these things to him, unreserved,without overthinking it.

  
“Well,in that case,appreciate all you want.”

  
He lets out a small laugh and marvels at this man’s ability to get him to show some kind of positive emotion before 8am and his cup of coffee.Actually,the fact that he gets him to show _any_ positive emotion at all.

  
Magnus has made him feel so much in this short span of time and it’s like he brought so much light into Alec’s life with him.

  
“What are you thinking about?”

  
It sounds more awake but it’s somehow softer,more gentle.Like he knows.

  
And as Alec looks at this magnificent warlock next to him,this stunning man holding him like Alec's his lifeline, _clinging_ onto him,he feels so full of affection and there’s really only one thing he can reply with to that question.

  
_“I love you.”_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
